Toradora After!
by Yohmamma
Summary: What happens right after the series ends you may wonder? Well here is your chance to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This takes place right after the episode 25. I was felt bumbed out that we never got to what happens after they graduate. For some reason in anime in general; whenever main characters fiiiiiiinaly get together, the series then comes to an end. Well enjoy my fanfic, I officially feel lame...

Ryuji just came bursting into his homeroom. He looks around but doesnt see anyone. Finally he notices a locker and opens it. There inside, is Taiga.

Taiga

What? I was planning on surprising you...

Ryuji

(smiles) It seems like you grew.

TAIGA

Not even a millimeter. I'm sorry.

RYUJI

Hey...

Taiga looks up.

RYUJI

I love you.

Taiga blushes and looks down. She is shaking a little bit.

RYUJI

Tai-

Taiga head butts Ryuji.

TAIGA

W-why would you say something embarrassing like that?! You should have waited for a better mood or something...

Ryuji leans down and kisses Taiga. She stops dead in her tracks.

RYUJI

Understood. Come on. Everyone is going to want to see you too.

Taiga is still blushing but then snaps back into reality.

TAIGA

uh..yeah. Geez, you're just annoying as ever...

Ryuji and Taiga leave the room together. They start to walk downstairs.

RYUJI

You're the one that wanted to hear it. You still haven't said it to me you know.

TAIGA

M-maybe I want to make the moment special.

RYUJI

Are you saying there isn't always a special moment when I'm with you?

TAIGA

(blushing) Geez, what is with you today. Can't believe I'm in love with this girl.

RYUJI

Why you...

They both slyly smile at eachother. Taiga then grabs Ryuji's hand and they start to walk hand in hand.

Minori, Ami, and Kitamaru meet the two at the bottom of the stairs.

Minori

Takasu!

Kitamaru

Are you ok? We saw you running and...

KITAMARU Minori and Ami

Taiga?!

Ami

So that's what this was about.

Minori goes and grabs Taiga and proceeds to hug her uncontrolably.

MINORI

(Crying happily)Taiga! I'm so happy to see you!

TAIGA

(Crying happily) Minorin, I'm sorry I made you worry.

KITAMARU

It's good to see you again Aisaka-san

TAIGA

Kitamaru-kun, thank you. Congratulations on graduating

KITAMARU

I'm sorry you couldn't be here to graduate with us.

TAIGA

I'm sorry I made you all worry but I had to take of something that only I could do alone.

AMI

Idiot. Just when this had a storybook ending you go and run away...

TAIGA

Oh, did you miss be that much stupid Chi

AMI

Not on your life. It was just a little too quite around here.

KITAMARU

Did you take care of all your buissness at home?

TAIGA

Yes, I did. I also have good news for everyone.

Everyone looks at Taiga with confusion yet aticipation.

TAIGA

I told my parents about the future that I wanted with Ryuji. My father didn't seem to mind that it was Ryuji. My mother though...it took some time to finally convince her but...she accepted it!

Everyone gasps and then smiles at her.

MINORI

I'm so happy for you Taiga!

Everyone is moving excitedly ezcept for Ryuji. Who finally smiles.

TAIGA

Ryuji?

RYUJI

Taiga. Promise me that this is the last time you do something big like this alone. It was you who said it too right? That the tiger and the dragon have stood by each other since acient times? I want to always be by your side. Now and forever.(tears start to form a little in his eyes) So please...never leave like that again.

AMI

Takasu...

Kitamaru and Minori smile. Taiga stands in front of him. Silent for a second. She does not know what to say.

The group finally heads outside in front the school that they graduated from. All of the people outside immediatly notice that Taiga is with the group and stop with their various conversations. A crowd rushes in front of her.

Maya

Taiga! Where have you been! We missed you.

Hisamitsu

You better have a good reason for leaving us!

GIRL 1

Are you really the happy palm top tiger?!

Taiga blankly stares at all of the the people. She is bewilldered but finally decides to speak.

TAIGA

Everyone. I want to thank you all for the picture you sent me. Thank you so much. And I have a big announcment I want to make.

Everyone stares at her with anticipation.

tiaga

In one months time there will be a wedding. Held right here at the school. The two people who will be getting married here you ask? Will be Ryuji Takasu...and me!

Everyone is silent for a second.

ALL

WHAT?!

RYUJI

O-One month?!

TIAGA

And one more thing. This man right here, Ryuji Takasu. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!!

That's the end of the first chapter. I will update soon because I have alot of free time to write on my hands. God dammit, I can't believe I'm writing a fanfiction...


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Author's Note: So here is the second chapter. I'm not really sure how many I have in me but I'll pump out as much as I can.

Taiga and Ryuji are walking together. They left school after Taiga's big announcement and are heading back to Ryuji's place.

RYUJI:

One month to plan a wedding? Don't you think we need more time?

TIAGA:

It's fine. My family will do most of the hard stuff. All we have to do is send invitations and what not.

RYUJI:

I think it will still be a little harder than you think-

Tiaga stops walking.

TIAGA:

Hey Ryuji?

RYUJI:

What?

TIAGA:

After we get married. What do you want to do?

Ryuji thinks for a second.

RYUJI:

No clue. I put some thought into trying to get into college. But it still just feels like I'd be doing it for the sake of my mother and not for myself.

TIAGA:

I never really had any particular desire to do anything. As long as I can stay by your side then that's enough for me.

RYUJI:

Tiaga

TIAGA:

Sorry. It's probably something that I didn't need to bring up yet.

Tiaga turns around and faces Ryuji

TIAGA:

(excited) Ryuji...were getting married! Whatever happens to us...will always be together forever.

RYUJI:

Yeah.

Ryuji and Tiaga eventually make it back to Ryuji's place. They eat together with Yasuko who is excited to hear the news about the two.

YASUKO:

How exciting that you're going to get married at school. Now we really be a family of three.

INKO:

What...about...me?

YASUKO:

Sorry Inko-chan, you're an important part of the family too. Have you both put any thought about where you want to live after your married?

RYUJI:

We were thinking of getting an apartment somewhere. Tiaga's fmaily is giving us a generous amount of money so we can have time to look for jobs.

YASUKO:

I really wish Ryu-chan would reconsider going back to school but as long as he is happy than I'm ok.

RYUJI:

Yasuko...

YASUKO:

Could I get seconds please?

RYUJI:

Sure

Ryuji gets up and heads into the kitchen.

YASUKO:

Taiga-chan. Are you going to stay over tonight with Ryuji?

TAIGA:

(blushing)Yeah...My parents moved out all of my stuff in my old aparment s-so I was planning on staying here tonight...

YASUKO:

(smiling) Good luck then!

TAIGA:

(blushing)Yeah.

RYUJI:

Hmmm? What's up?

YASUKO:

Nothing.(winks at Taiga) Just girl talk.

Taiga blushes. Ryuji gives a confused look at starts to eat again.

Eventually. Ryuji and Taiga go into Ryuji's room. Ryuji noticed the pink piece of paper from Taiga's letter from episode 1 starting to come off the wall. He uses his thumb and fixes it.

TAIGA:

We've come a long way haven't we.

RYUJI:

That's right.

TAIGA:

It seems so stupid. We should have been with each other from the beginning yet we didn't even see it.

RYUJI:

Yeah.

Tiaga closes her eyes for a second and reopens them.

TAIGA:

Hey Ryuji. Why don't we start a business together?

RYUJI:

Huh? Why this all of sudden?

TAIGA:

I've been thinking a lot about it actually. I decided that whatever we do for a living it's something that we do together.

RYUJI:

Let's worry about that when the time comes. Right now we have one month to plan a wedding. We should get started first thing tomorrow. I think we should start by sending-

Taiga goes up to Ryuji and kisses him. He is shocked at first but accepts it.

TAIGA:

Let's worry about that when the time comes. (blushes) Right now, it's just us in this room.

Ryuji blushes a lot but gulps and starts kissing Taiga. The two of them continue.

Alright, that's it for chapter 2. If I continue any further this will not be rated G anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Authors note: I doubt it's going to take me very long to complete this series which I guess is a good thing.

Two weeks have gone since the previous chapter. Taiga and Minori are spending some quality time together before the big day. Minori is looking at picture of a wedding dress are she and Tiaga are walking in the city.

MINORI:

Taiga I love your wedding dress.

TAIGA:

I had it specially made. It should be ready but the end of the week.

MINORI:

You and Takasu are really on the ball. I'm so happy for the two of you.

TAIGA:

Thank you Minori.

MINORI:

Have either one of you decided what kind of job to get after you get married.

Taiga stops walking. Minori walks ahead of her and turns around real fast.

MINORI:

Ah, sorry I guess you don't want to talk about it.

TAIGA:

No, it's ok. We still have not decided yet. Ryuji's been so busy planning everything that I thought at least I could find something for the two of us. After all, I don't want to rely on THAT family forever.

MINORI:

Alright! Then let's search around town today for some leads. Did you have anything in mind?

TAIGA:

I thought about opening a business with Ryuji but I don't know where to begin.

MINORI:

Don't worry! The great goddess of love will come through for you!

TAIGA:

(smiles) Then let's go.

Minori and Taiga search around the city for hours looking for some kind of lead but nothing comes up. Eventually, the two of them make decide to rest at a bench.

MINORI:

I'm so tired. We looked everywhere and didn't find a single thing.

TAIGA:

Nothing but part time jobs that lead to nowhere.

MINORI:

Maybe it would be easier for you and Takasu to go back to school.

TAIGA:

It would just be a waste of time for me and Ryuji. We would just be doing the same thing that we did today: running around without a clue, except we would have to pay money for it.

MINORI:

(smirking) I see.

TAIGA:

I don't care what we find though. As long as Ryuji is there at my side...

Minori gives her a serious look and starts to smile. She looks at the setting sun.

MINORI:

You really have become stronger Taiga

TAIGA:

Minori?

MINORI:

I guess I have Takasu to thank for that. It's because of him that I'm not worried about your future at all.

TAIGA:

Minori...

MINORI:

(gives her a thumbs up)Don't worry one bit! You'll find something for the two of you!

TAIGA:

Yeah. Thanks Minori.

AMI:

Ah, what do we have here?

Ami comes into the picture and stands in front of Taiga.

TAIGA:

There appears to be a luminous monster that is blocking the sun. The world is doomed now.

AMI:

I see you never change. What are you two up to?

MINORI:

We have been searching for a job that Takasu and Ryuji can do after they get married.

Ami sits down with the two of them.

AMI:

Well, if all else fails I suppose Taiga could sell herself to the zoo. I'm sure they would be thrilled to see a missing link.

TAIGA:

Better a missing link than a monster with a big butt...

AMI:

What did you say?!

MINORI:

(smiles) That's enough you two.

The three girls share a moment of silence. They quitly watch the sun set.

AMI:

You know, I'm going away pretty soon.

TAIGA AND AMI:

What?

AMI:

Now that I've graduated. I can focus on my modeling without school in the way.

TAIGA:

(blushes slightly)You're still coming to the wedding right?

AMI:

Wouldn't miss it for the world. I really have a lot to think you for by the way.

TAIGA:

Huh?

AMI:

I don't need to hide my true self anymore. You taught me to be proud of who I am. You have my thanks for that.

TAIGA:

Idiot Chi...

AMI:

Don't think I'm getting all soft on you though. Have you found a dress yet that wont sag from those tiny breats of yours?

TAIGA:

(lowers her head in anger) I see you have a death wish before the wedding...

Taiga picks find a think stick on the ground and attempts to hit Ami with it. She misses and begins to chase her around.

AMI:

Are you crazy?!

TAIGA:

I'm perfectly sane! Now hold still!

Taiga chase Ami around while Minori sits at the bench and watches. She smiles and looks at the sun set as the two of them run around.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

Authors note: Man I am just pumping these out today. Thanks for any reviews that you give me by the way. I will try to finish this story as soon as I can so hold tight.

The day finally came. Right in front of the school at wedding was taking place. There was a relatively large crowd of people. Most of them were students at the school who knew Taiga and Ryuji. Some students were there just out of curiosity. Ryuji was waiting at the altar with Kitamuru. Ryuji was clearly very nervous.

KITAMARU:

Don't worry, you'll be fine.

RYUJI:

I have my vow prepared but what if I choke up?

KITAMARU:

I'm telling you that you'll be fine.

Finally music starts to play. Taiga starts to walk down the isle. Everyone stands up. Ryuji can't take his eyes off of her. She calmly walks down the isle and eventually gets to the top where Ryuji is. The priest begins to make his introduction. Yasuko is crying in the auidience. Ryuji is breathing heavily and trying to control his nerves.

PRIEST:

Would the two of you like to recite your vows?

TIAGA:

Yes.

PRIEST:

Who would like to go first?

TIAGA:

I will. It looks like this stupid idiot is too nervous to say anything...

RYUJI:

Why you...

TIAGA:

Ryuji

RYUJI:

Yes?

TIAGA:

Today is the day that we are sharing are happiness with all of our family and friends. In front of them again. I want to tell you again I love you. I want to say to you again and again until my voice becomes hoarse. Being near you, makes me feel so calm and relaxed. It was because of that at first I didn't know that I loved you. But now, no matter how much I try, I really can't stop loving you.

PRIEST:

Mr. takasu, you're next

Ryuji takes a deep breath and smiles at Taiga. Ryuji takes the piece of paper that he was holding and tears it up.

TAIGA:

Ryuji?

RYUJI:

I don't need to have a vow prepared. Taiga, I love you. Let's walk together for all eternety. You and me, hand in hand. Side by side. Every time I'm with I always think "Being around Taiga is the best". From now on, my life and everything I am, is now yours.

Taiga is on the verge of crying. Yasuko is in tears still. Everyone else is starting to cry.

PRIEST: Well then. I now pronounce you both Mr. and Mrs. Taiga and Ryuji Takasu. You may now kiss the bride.

The two of them kiss and everyone cheers. Music starts to play and people begin to dance. After a dance with Taiga Ryuji lets Kitamaru dance with her while he sits down for a rest. Ami joins him.

AMI:

My, who would have thought you could talk like that.

RYUJI:

Ah, be quite.

AMI:

So where have you decided on going for your honey moon?

RYUJI:

Huh?! Taiga didn't tell you that we were going to your beach house?

AMI:

Geez that girl. She didn't even ask me.

RYUJI:

Sorry...

AMI:

It's ok. I think it will be a great place for the two of you to be alone.

RYUJI:

(blushing) yeah.

Taiga stops dancing with Kitamaru and calls for everyone's attention.

TAIGA:

Everyone, could I have your attention please? I want to thank you all for your support. I'm glad me and Ryuji could share out happeniss with everyone today. Me and Ryuji both would like-

Just then, Taiga falls to her knees. Everyone yells a shock. Ryuji run over to her followed my Ami, Kitamura, and Minori, and her mom.

RYUJI:

Taiga!

MINORI:

Are you ok?!

Ryuji holds Taiga. Who looks sick.

TAIGA: Bathroom…

Taiga gets into the women's bathroom inside the school. Ryuji patiently waits outside. He can hear her throwing up. Minori, Ami and her mother are in there with her. Finally he decides to go in. But as soon as he opens the door, Taiga's shoe hits him in the face.

TAIGA:

Come in here and die!

RYUJI:

What the-?!

MINORI:

Takasu, please wait out there.

Ruyji continues to wait for what seemed like forever. He yawns and finally Minori runs out but doesn't say anything to him.

RYUJI:

Hey-!

He continues to wait again. Minori comes back and run back into the bathroom.

RYUJI:

Wait just-!

He gives up and leans on the wall. Finally all four of the women come out.

RYUJI:

Finally! I was worried sick. Taiga are you alright.

The four women have very series looks on their faces. Ami and Minori smile at Taiga. She gives an embarrassed look and begins to whisper under her breath with tears in her eyes.

TAIGA:

##...

RYUJI:

Huh?

TAIGA:

$%#!!

RYUJI:

Taiga, speak up.

TAIGA:

I'M PREGANUNT!

RYUJI:

huh?...WHAT?!


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Author's notes: So here is the 5th episode. I don't really have any comments for this one so enjoy!

Ryuji and Taiga are sitting next to each other in deep thought. Ami, Kitamaru, Minori, Yasuko and Taiga's mom are sitting with them.

TAIGA:

What should we do Ryuji?

Ryuji is silent. He is deep in thought.

TAIGA's MOM:

You can't support child let alone yourselves. I should have none this wedding was a mistake.

TAIGA:

No, it wasn't! How can you say that now of all times.

TAIGA'S MOM:

This is perfect time to say it! This worthless man-

YASUKO:

Don't you talk to my son like that!

RYUJI:

Yasuko?

YASUKO:

Ryuji, has done his best at everything he has done in life! Why are we even sad about this when we should be happy. Ryu-chan and Taiga are going to be parents. There isn't a single person here won't do everything they can to help them.

TAIGA:

Ya-chan...

Taiga gets up and faces Ryuji.

TAIGA:

She's right Ryuji. Why are we acting so sad about this? I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father. I told you before didn't I? I can't stop loving you. Now I feel like I love you even more.

RYUJI:

Taiga...(With determination in his eyes) Right! let's go Taiga. We have work to do!

TAIGA:

Work?

RYUJI:

let's go find a job right now and secure our future. As long as we're together it'll be ok.

TAIGA:

...yeah, you're right!

TAIGA'S MOM:

Hold on a minute. Where do you think you will go and search.

TAIGA:

The city, we'll find something. I know it!

RYUJI:

Let's go!

TAIGA:

yeah.

Still in his suit and still in her wedding dress, the couple runs out into the city to search for a job.

TAIGA'S MOM:

Wait Taiga-!

YASUKO:

Let them go. It's just like on that day. His back looks so strong.

Everyone watches as the two of them run away. Ryuji and Taiga look all over the city. The sun is starting to set with no luck of finding a place to work.

TAIGA:

It feels like we searched everywhere...

RYUJI:

Listen...I was thinking. Maybe I could go back to college.

TAIGA:

No! Whatever we do we do it together. We'll find something! I know it!

RYUJI:

Yeah

The two of them walk down the street until they spot the chocolate store that they worked at part time. The owner was busy packing things up but noticed the couple.

Owner:

Hey, you two!

TAIGA:

Hey, how have you been?

OWNER:

Long time no see. I never managed to thank you both for all the help you gave me over Valentine's Day.

TAIGA:

It's no problem at all.

OWNER:

Thanks to the sales that you guys made I'm moving my shop to a bigger city.

RYUJI:

Congratulations!

OWNER:

Thanks. Congratulations to the two of you. Why are you newlyweds out here and not somewhere else a little more...romantic?

RYUJI:

We came up with a crisis and need to find a place to work.

TAIGA:

We need something that isn't part time.

OWNER:

Well, as luck would turn out I'm selling this store. Have you both considered starting a business?

TAIGA:

Yes, we have!

OWNER:

Well then, how about I sell my store to you. I can give you a discount too; after all, it's thanks to you too that I can expand business.

TAIGA:

Thank you so much! Ryuji, this is what we have been waiting for!

RYUJI

Yeah, you're right!

OWNER:

Come on inside and we can discuss the paper work.

Ryuji and Taiga talk for a long time with the owner. They come to an agreement and eventually part ways. Ryuji and Taiga walk back to Ryuji's place.

TAIGA:

I can't believe out luck.

RYUJI:

Yeah. Oh, we never decided what we're going to sell!

TAIGA:

Hmmm...how about chocolate?

RYUJI:

Making chocolate huh. Alright it's decided! When we get home I'll start to look up recipes and-

Taiga jumps up and kisses Ryuji.

TAIGA:

Do that after the honey-moon.

RYUJI:

Ok

TAIGA:

(to her stomach) Did you hear that? You're going to get to eat a lot of chocolate.

RYUJI:

Not too much though, the baby needs to have a balanced diet.

TAIGA:

(to her stomach) What a lame father you have! I'm sorry baby.

RYUJI:

Why you...

That's not quite the end yet folks! One more chapter to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

Three years have passed since the two got married. The chocolate shop they opened did really well. Ryuji makes the chocolate himself while Taiga sells it. The two of them work very well and close together. The two of them are working in the shop as usual when three very interesting customers come in.

TAIGA:

Welcome to our shop...IDIOT CHI? KITAMARU? MINORIN?

AMI:

Been a while.

KITAMARU:

You guys been well?

MINORI:

Taiga, I'm so happy to see you!

Minori rushes over and hugs her allot.

TAIGA:

What are you all doing here?

AMI:

We were all in town and wanted to see you guys.

TAIGA:

(yells) Ryuji! Get out here, we have company!

RYUJI:

What's going-everone!?

KITAMARU:

You look well Takasu.

RYUJI:

I thought everyone was on different parts of the world.

AMI:

We felt like a surprise reunion was in order.

MINORI:

Taiga, Taksu...Can we see him?

TAIGA:

Yeah, let me go get him, He probably fell asleep in the storage area again.

RYUJI:

I thought I told him to stop going back there. Geez, there's mold and such back there.

AMI:

I always knew you would make a wonderful mother Takasu

RYUJI:

Don't you start...

Everyone laughs. Taiga comes in holding a blonde haired boy. He has as sleepy look on his face and is holding on to Taiga.

TAIGA:

Tora, these are Mommy and Daddy's friends from school. Can you say hi?

TORA:

Hello

MINORI:

OH! He's so cute! Can I take him home with me?

TAIGA:

Sorry Minori, me and Ryuji would be lonely if you did that.

MINORI:

Hey, aren't you pregnant again?

TAIGA:

Yup,(to Tora) Soon, you'll have someone to play with you.

Ryuji goes over and takes him from Taiga.

RYUJI:

I just hope your younger sibling will learn to stay out of the storage area.

TORA:

I like it there.

RYUJI:

Come on, I think you need a nap

TORA:

Not sleepy

RYUJI:

Yeah yeah, you never are...

MINORI:

Takasu seems like a wonderful dad.

TAIGA:

Yeah, he is.

KITAMARU:

Well, we don't want to keep you two from working. Give us a call later and we can all go out together.

TAIGA:

Yeah, we'll do that.

The group leaves the store. Ryuji comes back.

RYUJI:

Sat him down the crib back there and he was out like that.

TAIGA:

Hey, Ryuji, do you think we should get a bigger apartment for the new baby?

RYUJI:

I was actually thinking in terms of a house.

TAIGA:

(Happy) Can we afford it?

RYUJI:

We have so much money saved up I think we could by an entire hotel.

TAIGA:

(to her stomach) Do you hear that? You're going to have a back yard to play in with your brother.

Ryuji puts his arm on Taiga. She leans in closer to him.

TAIGA:

I love you, Ryuji.

RYUJI:

Yeah, I love you too.

END

Well that was fun. I'm gonna actually try writing something original now. This was a fun little warm up.


End file.
